Breath of Life
by Icefemina
Summary: COMPLETE::Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? Probably done a million times before, but each is unique!
1. Cruellers And A Late Start

**Summary: Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER! Nope, none of it! However, I do own Sarah, so you can't have her!**

**Author's Note: Yup, after a short stint on fanfic probation, I'm back! This idea came to me in a dream…well kinda. I was in that dozed state before you're asleep, but your not really awake! Oh well, I hope you enjoy!**

Breath of Life

"Ray, you're late!" Susan's voice rang out across the admit area. She did not seem happy,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just picking up some food for everyone. Say, you look hungry, why don't you have a crueller?" He replied, opening the box tucked under his arm.

"Fine, you are excused, for now, but get to work! Oh, and by the way, where did you get these? They're great!"

"If I told you then, I wouldn't have a built in excuse to be late!"

"Just get to work."

Ray wondered off in the general direction of the break room. He was looking forward to an easy day. He put the box of donuts on the table, changed in to some relatively normal clothes, and walked out the door. His mind was off somewhere else, when he ran into Abby.

"Do you ever watch where you're going, Barnett!"

"Why, do you like our little encounters?"

"You have a twisted little mind."

"I take that as a compliment!"

Their little 'conversation' was cut short by Frank.

"Paramedics are coming in with a teenage girl, think she has a broken leg. ETA 5 minutes."

" I'll take it, its not like I have anything else to do." Ray said. He was pleased. His day was already going great, he thought to himself. He always seemed to have this way with kids, especially teenage girls. He wondered why that was as he jogged to the ambulance bay, to meet the even that would change his life.

**Author's Note: I know it's kind of short, but I just had to get this out there! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! IF you want more (cause there is more in the big thing sitting on my shoulders) just click the button, right down there!**


	2. Sarah

**Summary: Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER! Nope, none of it! However, I do own Sarah, so you can't have her!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I will keep going on this until its done…or till it starts to really, really suck.**

Breath of Life

Ray got to the ambulance as the doors opened. He shivered at sudden chill that had taken the December air.

"Fourteen year old, female, probable broken leg, wrist, dislocated shoulder, and possible head injury. Found her wandering outside, neara park, in nothing but a tee shirt and jeans," the paramedic listed off, obviously concerned about the girl.

"Okay, roll her inside," Ray started then thought for a second, "Sam, what's open?"

"Just the trauma rooms, it's a zoo in here!"

"Okay then, take her to trauma 2!" Ray looked down upon the girl as they rolled her stretcher inside. "Hi, I'm Dr. Barnett. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Sarah," the girl replied.

"What's your last name, Sarah?"

"I can't remember," the meek voice said.

"That's all right, Sarah," Ray replied, although puzzled by her response, " I need you to help us move you over to the other bed. Can you do that?" she nodded, and painfully slid over to the other gurney. Ray looked thoughtfully at the girl.

"Sarah, I need you to tell be what hurts."

"Everything," Sarah replied, obviously in againizing pain.

"Okay, Sarah, your shoulder is definetly dislocated, so I'm going to give you some pain medication and then were going to re-connect it. Does that sound like a plan?" as Sarah nodded, he turned to Sam, "Give her 2 mg of morphine.Oh and could you get a full blood workup, and a tox screen. I'm going to find Abby, she's done this before."

Ray stepped out into the hall and went down to the admit desk.

"Frank, do you know where Abby is?"

"Yeah, she's should just be coming off of her coffee break You might want to check the locker room."

"Okay thanks," Ray jogged off in the direction of the locker room. Absent-mindedly he ran right into Abby.

"That's the second time today, Ray!"

"Abby, just the person I was looking for. Could you come help me put my patient's shoulder back in so I can get her up to x-ray and CT? Both her leg and wrist are also broken and there's the possibility she may have a concussion."

"Fine! Lead the way," Abby answered, trying to hide the scorn in her voice. They walked towards and into the trauma room.

"Hey Sarah, I'm back. This is Dr. Lockhart. She's going to help put your shoulder back in," Ray said, as Abby gave a little wave.

"Hi. I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to take a sheet, wrap it aroung your shoulder, then Ray and I are going to stand on the other side of you and we're going to pull on the sheet. Then we're going to wheel you off to x-ray so we can get some pictures of your leg and wrist," Abby spoke with kindness and authority. She took the sheet from Sam, and wrapped it around Sarah's shoulder. Sam stood by Sarah's head and stroked her hair, as Abby and Ray grabbed the other end of the sheet.

"This is going to hurt, Sarah. On the count of 3," Ray was sympathetic towards the young girl, " 1…2…3…pull!" Sarah screamed as loud as she could as her shoulder snapped in. Abby instantly pulled over an oxygen mask and held it to her face.

"Take some deep breaths, Sarah. That's it, nice and easy," the nurse side of Abby took over, soothing the sobbing girl.

"Okay sweetheart, we're going to take you to x-ray now," Ray whispered.

**Author's Note: Wow, the longest chapter ever (in my life). I'll keep going if you keep reviewing… so click the button down there.**


	3. White Blood Count

**Summary: Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER! Nope, none of it! However, I do own Sarah, so you can't have her!**

**Author's Note: You clicked the button, so Idelivered. Again, thanks for all the reviews. Its great to see that so many people like the story.**

Breath of Life

"Frank, can you call the police. One of my patients can't remember her last name or her parents, so we may need their help," Ray was worried about the girl. She seemed so frightened and lethargic that he was left wondering what had happened in her life. Ray wandered outside and sat on the bench, shivering in only his lab coat. Abby sat down beside him a few minutes later.

"Don't you ever work, Lockhart?"

"I was off an hour ago, but I stayed to help you with your patient," She replied, with a scornful attitude.

"Well thank you for your help. It was greatly appreciated," Ray gratefully thanked.

"Hey Ray!" Ray turned around to see Sam calling him from the front doors, "Your patient is back from radiology."

"Okay, thanks!" He yelled back, then turned to Abby, "Well, I got to go see what type of fractures she has. Want to come?"

"Sure, why not. The poor girl needs one friendly doctor." They walked towards the front entrance, and into the hospital. They rounded the corner only to see Carter to run into the room, under the haze of a blue light.

"What the…" Ray mumbled, under his breath, breaking into a run. He almost slid into the trauma room.

"She started crashing a minute ago," John exclaimed, performing CPR on the young girl.

"Her oxygen levels aren't improving. We've got to intubate!" There was panic in Ray's voice. For some reason, he felt he had to save this girl. He felt as if it was his only purpose. He grabbed the tube from Sam's hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Abby. He opened Sarah's mouth, and tried to slide the tube down the girl's trachea.

"It's not going down. The airway's blocked!"

"We got to put in a surgical airway!" there was authority in Carter's voice.

Sam ran back into the trauma room, "Blood and tox screen are back! You're going to want to see them."

Abby took the sheet from Sam's hands. "Her white blood count is off the chart, and there are traces of narcotics in her system. I'm going to check her appendix." She felt around Sarah's abdomen. "There's something wrong here. I'm calling the OR for a consult," Abby took the phone of the wall and dialled Surgery. Seconds later she hung it back up. "Dubenko's on his way!"

"Okay, we got an airway established," Ray was exhausted from the efforts, but pleased that Sarah was stabilized.

"Did you call for a consult?" All turned to see Dr. Dubenko walk through the doors.

"We're thinking appendicitis or abdominal trauma. Whatever it is, she needs her appendix removed, quick," Abby quickly interjected. Dr. Dubenko quickly examined the girl and agreed.

"Well let's get this girl upstairs. Where are her parents?"

"We don't exactly know. She came in with the paramedics, and she can't remember her last name. We've got detectives coming to see her, but that may have to be postponed." Ray quickly said, not wanting to take time away from Sarah's survival chances.

"Well, lets get her rolling!"

**Author's Note: Don't be afraid. You know the drill…Click the little button at the bottom of the screen.**


	4. Detectives

**Summary: Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER! Nope, none of it! However, I do own Sarah, and both detectives; so you can't have them!**

**Author's Note: I case you are wondering about Thought's review, she is talking about my character, which I forgot about until we were talking yesterday. Sarah is "my" Andromeda character's name (Dr. Sarah Hunt, Dylan's deceased wife) that was assigned to me by Thought because she's obsessed more than I am with ER. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it has more to do with feelings then action. And to all you questioning who she is related to all will be revealed… eventually!**

Breath of Life

John sat in the observation gallery with Ray. There was something about this girl that made him want to be there. Perhaps it was that she was alone. Perhaps it was that no one knew who she was or where she was from. Whatever the factors, they pulled John's heartstrings. Here was a girl that didn't have any parents here and he had just lost his only son. It was like fate had pulled him to her. He looked to left, and glanced at Ray. He couldn't help but notice the similarities between Ray and Sarah, but it must have been a fluke. Suddenly Abby's voice rang through the little room.

"She's okay guy's. She's going to be fine! There is some abdominal trauma and they'll need to take her appendix and spleen, but she's going to make it," reassuring the two men, who had forgotten that Abby had went it to sit with her.

Ray suddenly turned to John. "I've go to go for a second. Those detectives should be here by now so, I'll go let them know what's happening," he whispered as he walked out of the observation gallery, then turned to Carter again. "Can you page me when she's out of surgery?" John nodded. Ray began to walk again. He walked down the hall and towards the elevator. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her. He pressed the 1 as the elevator doors shut... The ride down seemed to take forever. Ray thought about how she was only 14, but seemed to have seen so much more then he had. He wondered where she was from, who she was. As the doors opened, he'd asked a million questions in his head. A man and a woman walked up to him.

"Are you Dr. Barnett?" the women asked.

"Yes I am," he replied.

"We're Detectives Morrow and Ryder," the man said pointing to his partner, then himself. "Did you call about a possible missing person?"

"Yes I did," Ray answered.

"May we see the girl?" Detective Morrow asked.

"That may be a little hard at the moment. About 45 minutes ago she started crashing, and she is currently in the OR. They'll page me when she is out though."

"Well then, could you answer a few questions for us?" questioned Detective Ryder.

"Sure, I'm on coffee break right now. Would you like to go to a quieter place, like one of the family rooms?" Ray answered nervously. He'd never been fond of cops. Ray led them down the hall to the family room, a quiet alternative to the noisy hall. Ray sat down, as did Detective Morrow. Detective Ryder remained standing, leaning against the wall.

"Did she mention a name? Hers or anyone else's?" Detective Morrow started the enquiry.

"She said her name was Sarah."

"Did she give a last name?" Detective Ryder countered.

"No, she didn't."

"Can you describe her? Physically, emotionally, mentally?" Detective Morrow continued.

"Physically, she has reddish blond hair, about 5'2", greenish brown eyes, pale skin, designer clothing. Emotionally, she seemed kind of scared, a little withdrawn. Mentally, I don't think there is any cause for concern."

"Do you know how old she is?" Detective Ryder responded.

"My guess, and the guess of the ambulance attendant, is about 14."

"What was her physical condition when she was brought in?" Detective Morrow enquired.

"She had a dislocated shoulder, broken wrist, broken leg, elevated white blood count, abdominal trauma, traces of narcotics in her blood, a concussion, and numerous cuts and bruises."

"Could all these injuries be evidence of abuse?"

"Possibly. Personally, I believe it is."

"Thank you for your time. We'll be in touch within the next couple of hours." Ray and Detective Morrow stood up, and all three left the room. The detectives left the hospital and Ray turned towards the administration desk. Suddenly his pager went off in his pocket. He went to the nearest phone and dialled the extension. The voice on the other end was John's.

"She's out of the OR!" Was all he said.

**Author's Note: Hey I hope you like this chapter. By the way, for the record, physically Sarah is not me (she is the me I wish I am), but personality wise she is me, except my name isn't Sarah. You know the drill, click the button.**


	5. Green

**Summary: Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER! Nope, none of it! However, I do own Sarah, and both detectives; so you can't have them!**

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back! Sorry for not being quick, but guess who got Season 1 of "ER" on DVD. If you guessed me you would be correct. I again find myself explaining Thought. I asked her to help me with a last name (Detective Ryder), and she gave me the name of her hero, Lisa Ryder, whom she met during the summer when she got to be on Andromeda. She is so lucky; I want to be on ER! Please let me be on ER! Oh well, on with the show, or story I guess, unless someone from NBC contacts me wanting to make this an episode. That would be cool!**

Breath of Life

She slowly opened her eyes. Unfamiliar with her surroundings, she blinked. She tried to speak, but her voice was restricted. She started to panic. Someone ran into the room.

"Calm down, calm down," the women said, stroking her hair. "Its okay, your in the hospital. You have a tube down your throat to help you breath. My name is Dr. Lockhart, do you remember me?" Sarah shook her head. "That's okay, sweetheart. I'll be right back and then we'll take out that tube okay?"

Sarah looked around the room again. In one corner hung a TV, then a window looking out into the hallway. To her left she could see a pole holding bags of liquid and a computer monitor. To her right she could she a chair.

Abby walked in again, followed by two other men.

"Hi Sarah," the younger one said. " Do you remember me? I'm Dr. Barnett."

"And I'm Dr. Carter," the older one added. Abby walked towards the girl as he spoke. "Dr. Lockhart is going to take out the tube and then we're going to talk to you for a few minutes. Is that all right?

Sarah nodded and Abby came closer. "On the count of three, I want you to cough out. One…two… three!" Sarah coughed and the tube slid out. Ray quickly held an oxygen mask to her face to help her slow down her breathing, then started the conversation. Abby stood by her head and John sat down.

"Do you remember coming into the ER earlier?" Sarah shook her head.

"Do you remember anything from before you woke up?" Again she shook her head in a negative response.

"Do you want to know why you are in the hospital?" Sarah nodded her head.

"You came in an ambulance. They said the found you by a park." John began, "You have a broken left leg, a broken right wrist and, a dislocated left shoulder," that explained the sling on her arm, she thought to her self, "You also have a concussion, which means that you hit you head on something or something hit you. Further more, you had an elevated white blood count, which means your appendix had ruptured. We took you to surgery where they took it out, as well as your spleen. Do you understand?"

Sarah made her first attempt at speaking, "Yes," she replied in a shaky voice.

"Thank you Sarah, you've helped us a lot." Ray said, "We're going to put casts on your leg and wrist. What colour do you want?"

She thought for a moment then smiled for the first time in a long time. "Green!"

"Great choice! Now why don't you try you get some sleep, and we'll set your bones back to normal."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the long-winded authors note above, but Thought doesn't like to explain things so… Anyways if you liked this, please review.**


	6. Bad Memories

**Summary: Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER! Nope, none of it! However, I do own Sarah, and both detectives; so you can't have them!**

**Author's Note: Well here it is! Your welcome!**

Breath Of Life

"I brought some movies!" Ray said as he walked into the room. It had been two days since the young girl had been brought into the ER and except for her head injury she seemed to be doing fine. Her most recent CT Scan had shown improvement in the swelling in her brain, but it had still not come down enough for her to recall any of her prier life. It worried the three doctors, who had been taking turns staying with her in case any of her memories came back.

"Yah," the young girl replied, as enthusiastically as you could when you come close to maxing out on morphine.

"Well, I've brought A Walk to Remember, although it's very sad; A Few Good Men, although I don't even really know why I own it; Liar Liar, its actually pretty good, Ice Age, kinda stupid, but pretty good; Bend it Like Beckham, really kinda good, Legally Blonde, really stupid; or X-Men," Ray listed off the films, wondering how he came to own some of these films.

Sarah thought for a moment, "X-Men sounds pretty good."

Ray put the video in the VCR attached to TV hanging in the corner. Twenty minutes into the movie, Sarah was asleep. Ray left the room an hour later and stood out in the hall, letting her sleep. The two detectives walked up to him.

"Hello Dr. Barnett," Detective Morrow began.

"May we see Sarah?" Detective Ryder inquired.

"She's sleeping right now, but she should wake up soon. If you can wait, I'll let you talk to her when she does."

"We also have some news," Detective Ryder added, "We've ran the name Sarah with your description and her photo through Chicago's Missing Children's Database, and no child matches her. We're now running it through all of Illinois'. If we don't get a match there, then we'll hand her case over to the FBI."

"I see, " said Ray. A sudden scream came through the door behind him. All three adults rushed into the room. Ray went up to the girl. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"There were these two men. We were in a van and they had me gagged, and…and…" Sarah was hysterically babbling and hyperventilating.

"Shhhh, its all right it's just a dream, no one is going to hurt you," Ray whispered, stroking her hair and taking an oxygen mask from the wall, giving it to her. "These people are detectives, trying to find out who you are. Why don't you tell them about your dream?"

Her breathing slowed a bit as she began to speak, "I was with these two men in a van. The windows were blacked out and I was gagged. Both of the men were wearing black clothing and masks so I couldn't see their faces. One injected me with some stuff, and then I woke up," her breathing had slowed right down to a normal pattern.

Detective Morrow looked at Sarah, "Thank you Sara, that was really helpful. Can we speak to you for a moment Dr. Barnett?"

"I'll be right back, Sarah," he answered, walking out the door.

"Do you believe that she could be remembering something, or is it just a nightmare?" Detective Ryder asked.

"I believe that her memories are manifesting themselves as dreams," Ray retorted, "But I'll get Psych down here to see her just to be safe."

"We'll run her description on the van and see what we come up with. You never know?" Detective Morrow added. The detectives both thanked Dr. Barnett and Sarah, and left. Abby walked down the hall, towards Sarah's room, as the detectives got in the elevator

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We had a little incident," Ray replied. He began to fill her in.

**Author's Note: A new record! And by the way, all the movies mentioned (besides X-Men) had an actor from ER in it! IF you can name who was in what movie I'll give you a prize! You know the drill, if you like it and you know it click the button! If you like and you know it click the button! If you like and you know it and you really want to show it, if you like it and you know it click the button!**


	7. Poker

**Summary: Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER! Nope, none of it! However, I do own Sarah, and both detectives; so you can't have them!**

**Author's Note: And the prize goes to … drum roll, please! Teirneymacbeth! Bobbyboots was right too, with Sally Field in Legally Blonde, but she isn't a permanent cast member, and striker20 forgot Goran Visnjic in Ice Age! But great job to all! As winner of this contest, Teirneymacbeth will receive the title of Ultimate ER Movie Fan! Anyways on with the next chapter!**

**Breath Of Life**

Abby sat next to Sarah's bed. The bedside table had been set up and they were playing cards. As well as you could play cards with one wrist in a cast and the other in a sling. So far it had been interesting.

"A pair of two's!" Abby snickered, laying down her cards.

"Full House!" Sarah countered, putting her cards down on the table as well. "Pay up!"

Faking a grudge, Abby slid over their gambling chips… 5 Oreo cookies. She gathered all the cards and put them in an elastic band. "No more cards. You've won every game! Plus, I'm out of cookies!"

"Sure," Sarah her voice taking a whispered tone, "I'm feeling tired anyways."

"Don't try and fight it, just sleep." Abby replied. It had been two days since Sarah had had the nightmare, and she was now sleeping normally and dream free, thanks to the help of ativan. A temporary solution, but a solution non the less. Abby injected the solution into the IV bag, and Sarah gently drifted into slumber.

With Sarah asleep, Abby turned her attention to the novel she had kept in her bag. It was a one of those hopeless romance novels, the ones you buy in the grocery store check out line. The story was about a rich heiress, and her Mexican pool boy lover, but it couldn't hold Abby's attention. She kept thinking about what she was learning about Sarah, and what Sarah was learning about herself. She recalled a conversation that they had yesterday with crystal clear recollection. Her brain flashed back to the discussion.

"I think my mom was sick," Sarah said spontaneously, surprising Abby.

"Excuse me?" Abby replied.

"I remember my mother being sick. Not like a life-threatening disease, but a disease that she couldn't get over. My father too."

"Was it alcohol?" Abby asked, with painstaking memories of her own battle.

"No, but I think it was along that line. I remember them smoking something. It was one of those drugs you learn about in Health class," she hesitated for a moment, "I think it was cocaine."

"So they had drug problems?"

"Yeah, I think they did."

Abby snapped back to reality. She quickly glanced towards Sarah. The girl's eyes were still closed, and she didn't stir. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help thinking about how her life and Sarah's had been so similar. Abby had grown up with a mother who was never in her right mind. So had Sarah. Abby had had experiences with drugs, and so had Sarah. Had there been divine intervention bring these two individuals together? What was the reason? Her thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by a slight knock on the door.

"I've come to relieve you of your duties," Carter said in hushed tones, careful not to wake the sleeping Sarah. He pulled her into a quick hug.

"It's not like I need rescuing, but thank you. I'll sit with you a while."

"So how is she?"

"Getting better! She's starting to remember things. Oh, and don't play poker with her, she'll whip your ass."

"That's good. Well not the poker, but everything else. So, how are you?" He asked, casually shifting the conversation to her.

"I've been good. What about you?"

"Getting better."

Abby glanced at her watch, and quickly gathered her things. "Shit! I've got to go!"

"Hot date you forgot about?" John teased, hoping the answer was no.

"I wish! I'm on in twenty minutes, and Susan will kill me if I'm late again."

"Oh," he sighed, inside full of relief, "Do you want to get some coffee when you're off?"

"Sure, I'd love that," she replied, rushing out of the room.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay! I started writing this two days after I posted Chapter 6, but didn't get to finish it till today. Any who, I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and there I posted it Thought, so you can't be angry anymore!**


	8. A New Home

**Summary: Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER! Nope, none of it! However, I do own Sarah, and both detectives; so you can't have them!**

**Author's Note: Okay, here for another instalment of Breath of Life. It's interesting to see that I have captivated so many of you. On with the story. **

Breath of Life 

"How can you eat those, I hate peas?" was the question from an unlikely source. He was sitting next to Sarah's bed, his nametag glistening under the overhead lights. John Carter, MD it said. Over the past few days he had thought about that title and about how long he had had it. In the nine years he had been a doctor, he had never gotten this attached to patient.

"I love peas. They taste good." Sarah replied, rolling her eyes at the strange response to her eating peas.

"So, you're being discharged tomorrow!" John said excitedly. He was keeping a secret from her, and he didn't want to divulge the information just yet. It was a hard decision for everyone to make, to let her out of the hospital, made between Child's Services, the neurologist, the orthopaedist, the detectives who had since turned her case over to the FBI since they turned up nothing in Illinois, and of course Abby, Ray and John. There was nothing medically keeping her in the hospital, except for a tiny bit of swelling in her brain, keeping her from remembering who she was. Children and Family Services decided that they would place her in a foster home. Ray, Abby and John had protested of course, saying that if her memory did return, would a foster home have the capabilities to deal with it.

"Yeah, I am. Do you know where they're putting me?"

"Well, as a matter of fact I do. It involves quite a long story. Got the time?" This was a redundant question. "As you know, Abby and I are back together," John paused, remembering the moment over coffee a month ago when they decided to try it again. "Anyway, since I have a very large house, and you are leaving the hospital tomorrow, we, along with Ray and a crap load of other people, have decided to invite you into my home. Abby will be there too, and when we have to work, Ray will be there." He added reassuring Sarah that she wouldn't be alone.

"That sounds wonderful. But I have a question. What about clothes? You really don't expect me to walk around in a hospital gown, do you?"

John chuckled. "I think we can arrange for some clothes," he said. Kem had left some clothes, he added in his brain. They might be long and a little wide, but they would do for now. The pair continued their conversation as Sarah finished eating her supper. An hour later Ray walked in.

"Hello one and all!"

"Hey Ray!" Sarah replied. She was drawn to him. She didn't know why, but when she was with him, she felt safe within his arms. He comforted her when she had had bad dreams, dreams of her past. She felt like she knew him well.

She glanced at John. There sat this amazing man who had been through so much. And yet he held her hand whenever she felt scared, not even thinking of his own hardships. Valentine's Day was coming up, and he didn't even look fazed by it yet knowing what had happen, what it was an anniversary of, Sarah noticed little things about him.

Someone else walked up to the door. Abby entered the room. "Why am I never invited to these impromptu parties you guys seem to have?" She looked offended, but Sarah knew she was just joking. Sarah could see the stories in her eyes, they told them all. Even though Sarah knew nothing of Abby's life, she could tell that it was similar to the details of her own.

She looked around again at the group of people who had grown to love and befriend her. There was no other group of people she would rather be with, even her own family, who of what she remembered weren't that great. Although it would be nice to know who she was.

All four sat and talked about the following day, and how happy they were that if she couldn't be with her own family that at least she was staying with them. For the third time that night, their discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door. All turned to see Detective Ryder and Morrow at the door.

"Hello everyone," Detective Ryder greeted the room. Detective Morrow gave a little wave. Polite greetings were exchanged, but everyone was eager to hear the news they possessed.

"Sarah, the reason we are here," Detective Ryder began, "is because the FBI found out who you are."

"Are you ready to find out who you are?"

**Author's Note: I love cliffhangers! If you want the next chapter I must receive 3 reviews for this one! I love having power! **


	9. Don't Leave Me

**Summary: Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER! Nope, none of it! However, I do own Sarah, and both detectives; so you can't have them!**

**Author's Note: Okay I'm so very, very, very, very sorry! I meant to post again the next day, but the next day never came for my computer. It has been laid to rest, and has not been replaced. In fact, right now, I'm writing this on Thought's computer at 1 in the morning. So anyways…**

Breath of Life

Detective Ryder began with the important information that they held. "Sarah, your full name is Sarah Margaret Anasazi-Cobb." Sarah sat in silence as she took this in.

"Your legal guardians are…were I should say were Bryanne Anasazi and Thomas Cobb. They lived in Las Vegas," Detective Morrow followed.

"Why are you saying this in past tense?" Sarah calmly asked.

"They were found dead in your home last week, after they reportedly didn't pay the ransom that they were asked for, for your safe return."

"Oh," Sarah sighed.

"Your birth mother's name is Cassandra Brown. She lives in Reno and gave you up for adoption immediately after you were born, to her friend, Ms. Anasazi." Detective Ryder continued.

"Okay…?" Sarah was becoming slightly puzzled.

"Your birth mother was addicted to heroin, as were your adoptive parents. The only difference was that your parents were rich. Your father's father-your grandfather- was in oil, and your father was slowly gambling the fortune he left away."

"Great. So I guess I have no family that really wants me, then, do I?"

"Unfortunately that seems the case," the shorter female detective said. "Detective Ryder and I are sorry.'

"Don't be. From what I remember of my parents, which isn't much, they weren't really great."

"We have to be going. We're glad we were able to help," Detective Ryder said. Brief polite goodbyes were exchanged, and then the detectives were gone.

"Well, that was interesting, to say the least." Sarah said. She was totally devoid of expression, thought and emotion.

"Are you okay?" Abby inquired. She was deeply disturbed about the life that this girl had been forced to live and re-live. It was way too much for a fourteen year old to grasp.

"Sure," Sarah replied, "at least you all care enough for me."

"Of course we do," John answered. He didn't want to think about all this young girl had learned in a span of twenty minutes. It wasn't right. No one should ever have to go through that, certainly not a 14 year old girl. It was just heartless and cruel for people to even think about doing this to children, never mind a child as sweet as Sarah.

"And we'll be there for you, as long as you need us," Ray added. He looked closely at Sarah. He suddenly noticed something that he had been told at least 3 times since he had come to meet the young girl in the ER, almost 2 full months before. He noticed her blondish brownish reddish hair. He noticed the brownish eyes. He noticed all the things he never noticed before.

"Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week," Abby finished. This sweet, innocent child had just bee through so much, she thought, and she isn't even fazed by it. She must be so strong, so barred to take all of it and still be able to remain calm. Even she wouldn't be able to so it.

"Just please stay with me. Please never leave me," Sarah whispered, "Please stay with me forever."

**Author's Note: Thank you for bearing with me as my computer was crapping put. Please note that not I have a much better one anyways. And since Thought let me write part of this on her computer, I must agree to once again make you guess stuff. You must find me Thought's influence in my work. You may use Thought's writing as a basis. As always it would be greatly appreciated if you click the little button down there, and write a little message. Thank you, and sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you.**


	10. For Ever and Always

**Summary: Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER! Nope, none of it! However, I do own Sarah, and both detectives; so you can't have them!**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, did you think that I was going to reveal who Sarah was related to that chapter. No, I'm going to let you contemplate who it is for just a while longer. There have been little clues everywhere; you just have to find them. Anyways, I'm veering off in a different direction temporarily so bear with me**

Breath of Life 

She was home. It had always been an interesting concept for Abby. She never really felt at home anywhere, except one place. With her mom, with her brother, with Luka, in her apartment there was nothing, but that one special place made her feel… everything. And she was there, with him.

She felt safe in his arms, loved in his arms, accepted in his arms. And now she was back in his arms forever.

It had been two months since Abby and Carter had had coffee together. She'll never forget that day. It brought back all the happy memories she had, the ones she pushed away when she received that letter, the ones that she swore she would never think about again.

After coffee, came lunch. Nothing fancy, just lunch at a diner down a couple blocks. Then dinner, at a pizza place. Then dinner again, this time at a Thai place. Some more coffee, a movie, then something unexpected. Dinner, on the roof. Not something to fancy, but nice enough for him to make his move.

The ring was gorgeous. Simple, one diamond, two emeralds, but breathtaking. Susan just about fainted when she saw it. Sam screamed. Neela practicly attacked her. Kerry said "Congratulations" and ordered her back to work. It would have helped if she were even on that night.

They now spent every waking moment together. Abby had her shifts changed to be with him. They talked about the wedding non-stop. They decided to keep it small. Just their close friends, Sarah, and maybe John's parents. It was to be in June, in a small church on the outskirts of Chicago.

Carter was ecstatic. He finally was going to have a family. Abby, his beautiful wife, the one he loved unconditionally forever. Of course they would have children. Abby wanted a child now. Now was right.

There was, of course, the issue of Sarah. Although she now knew who she was, she couldn't return home. There was no home for her to go to. Abby and John had said that they would care for her, and they had both grown to love this sweet girl. But they both wondered if they would be able to care for this young woman. Raising a teenager is hard enough, but to be thrown into it in an instance would be torture. Still, they felt they must, for Sarah.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it. I have one more chapter to write and then Sarah's relation will be revealed. I can tell you that Thought already figured it out and she doesn't even know who these characters are. You'll figure it out. Hopefully! Anyways, do I really have to say what you have to do to get the next chapter? **


	11. Mother and Father, Sister and Brother

**Summary: Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER! Nope, none of it! However, I do own Sarah, and both detectives; so you can't have them! Oh and also Ray's parents, since even though they kinda have to exist, they have not been mentioned in any episodes.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm definitely going to reveal whom she is related to in this chapter. I'm not going to actually come out and say, "(insert name here) is related to Sarah", but if you cannot figure it out, then you deserve to be hit in the head with a 2x4, to quote my former Social Studies Teacher. Mrs. Smith (not MS. SMITH, my so called "twin" I hate you Ashley!) has infiltrated our minds. **

Breath of Life

"…So, she doesn't know who she is?" Mrs. Barnett asked. The elderly woman was curious of her son's knew friend.

"Not, until a couple weeks ago. Her parents were killed after they didn't pay ransom. They were drug addicts," he added.

"What a horrible life," Mr. Barnett replied.

"Well, it gets worse. It turns out her parents had actually adopted her. Her birth mother was also a drug addict. It's so complicated."

"So where is she now?" Ray's mother asked, as she cleared the dishes from the kitchen table.

"She's staying with Abby and Carter, until they find a permanent placing for her. She's decided to stay in Chicago."

"And this Abby and Carter, they're the ones getting married, right?" Ray's father was just a little confused.

"Yup!"

"So where is Sarah originally from? You never mentioned that."

"Oh, well her birth mother lived in Reno, but her parents lived in Las Vegas," Ray said casually.

"Did you say Reno?" Mrs. Barnett asked Her eyes where as larger as saucers and she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Mr. Barnett had just about spit out his coffee.

"Yah…Why…?"

"She's fourteen, right, just about fifteen. And her hair is reddish-brown, right?" Mrs. Barnett quickly asked. She seemed nervous. Ray was really nervous.

"Yah…What does this have to do with anything?"

"Ray, we have something to tell you," Ray's father started.

"Ray, when you were born, we adopted you. Your birth mother was from Reno."

"What?" Ray stared at his parents in open mouthed disbelieve.

"Your birth mothers name was Cassandra Brown. She was 16 when she had you. Shortly after you were born she became addicted to heroin. When you were eleven, we got a phone call, saying that she had had another child. That child I think might have been Sarah. "

**Author's Note: Okay, it's out there. She's related to Ray! So if you like it, tell me! You know the drill. Oh, and by the way, I'm assuming that Ray is 26 years old. **


	12. Telling Sarah

**Summary: Ray, Abby and Carter get too attached to a patient! What will happen when they found she is a relation to one of their own? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER! Nope, none of it! However, I do own Sarah, and both detectives; so you can't have them! Oh and also Ray's parents, since even though they kinda have to exist, they have not been mentioned in any episodes.**

**Author's Note: Well, I just posted 11 and thought 'Why not write 12'. So here it is.**

Breath of Life

Ray took a deep breath. He was about to tell Sarah. He had too. Its not like he couldn't. He had taken one of her blood samples and had had the lab compare it to his. They were brother and sister. No doubt about it.

She was at John and Abby's place. He stood on their front steps, waiting for someone to answer the door. He needed to tell them, too. Ray was startled as the front doors opened.

"Hey, Ray," Abby said. "Your early, we don't have to leave for another hour."

"I just got off and it was a better idea then going all the way back to my apartment. Anyways, I've got something to tell you guys," Ray spoke quickly, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. He almost forgot the tray in his hand, "I brought coffee, too!" He added.

"Well come in. Sarah's in the shower and John's in the kitchen, making some breakfast. Do you want anything?" Abby was trying to make small talk, but see was curious to Ray's news.

"No, I'm fine," he replied as they made their way to the kitchen. "Hey Carter!"

"Hi, Ray. Your early!" John answered, surprised to see the intern arrive so ahead of schedule.

"Yah, I have some news." He told Carter. Sarah entered the kitchen through a back staircase. "Hey Sarah!"

"Hi, Ray. How are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm great," he answered, lying to himself. He was a wreck and he knew it.

"You said you had some news," Abby reminded him.

"Right. It might be best if you sat down for this," All three obediently did. Ray followed their lead.

"I went yesterday to visit my parents. They told me something very interesting. They told me I was adopted."

"Oh, Ray," Abby began sympathetically. Ray cut her off.

"Its nothing bad. They'll always be my parents. Anyways, They told me that my birthmother was from Reno. She was 16 when she had me. Shortly after she became addicted to heroin. Eleven years later, my parents got a call, asking them if they wanted to take in another child of hers. They decided against it. My birthmother, Cassandra Brown, had that child. That child is you, Sarah."

"Ray, what have you been drinking? I really think they should check the water at the hospital." Sarah, replied, wide eyed, and creeped out in disbelieve.

"I'm serious, Sarah. I had the lab at the hospital compare one of your blood samples with my own. We are brother and sister. Well, technically half-brother and sister," Ray said, palms sweating.

"Well that's something I never saw coming," Sarah verbalized.

"I don't think anyone of us did, Sarah," Carter added.

"Do you think we can talk to Ray alone for a while, Sarah?" Abby asked.

"Please!" she responded, leaving the room.

"So, what are we going to do with Sarah? The social worker said that she would go to any living family that would take her. That's you, Ray," Carter pointed out.

"I know. I would love it if she could come live with me. I really hate to say it, but I've been lonely since Neela moved back into your old place. That is if she wants to."

"I think it's a great idea!" Sarah called from upstairs.

"Well, that pretty much settles it," Abby said. "If you're going to raise a 14 year old girl, who will be 15 in a month, then you're going to need some help."

Carter walked over to a desk in the next room. He wrote something down and handed the sheet to Ray. "I know how much an intern makes. It won't raise a girl." Ray stared at the paper for a second.

"Dude. Ten thousand dollars. Thanks!" Ray said pulling Carter into a bear sized embrace. "I won't let you down, man. I won't let Sarah down."

**Authors Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed. That's the end of this story. But don't worry, do you really think that's the end of Ray and Sarah. I don't think so. The anticipated sequel, Beat of Life, shall be follow Sarah and Ray as they get on with their daily lives. Featuring the much-expected wedding of Carter and Abby. Coming to Fan fiction near you, March 2005.**


End file.
